Quests
Tutorial The game begins with short tutorial briefing player main movement and battle controls. Sector - random non PvP sector which is not placed on the map. Tutorial explains how to shoot enemies using Energy Blaster, how to use Nuke and how to repair shield with Repair Kit. Although enemies make damage, player can not die during tutorial. Tutorial mission ends with getting player to Home Sector. Don't you dare! * Fly to Pirate Sector(You can use jump gate to get to other sectors) * Destroy the Outpost(in the middle of the sector) and claim the sector(Claiming means destroying the enemy Outpost and building your own. Afterwards its your territory.) * Defend the Sector against 3 waves of Pirates.(Each wave brings new Pirates that try to destroy your Outpost, BUT also new Asteroids for you to mine) (During this mission the arrow indicates you where to go and which button to press. Can not be skipped by solar purchase) Mission Reward: The Producer (Its time to build your own stuff. Begin with the production of a Repair kit) * Enter the Factory in the Station (Sectors with station are marked with a house icon on the Galaxy-Map) * Produce Repair-kits (New Items can be produced in the Factory with Refined Asteroid Material) * Install Repair-kits (Install equipment in the Hangar of the Station to upgrade your ship). (During this mission the arrow indicates you where to go and which button to press.Can not be skipped by solar purchase) After entering Factory the pop-up informing you: "For crafting items you need resources. You get resources by mining asteroids. So let's do this" After entering moon asteroids sector pop-up informing to activate Mining Laser and to mine asteroids. After enough quantity of asteroids materials was mined pop-up informing to deliver materials to Outpost and to Transfer materials to Station After entering Factory on the Station pop-up informing to refine 200 raw Moonstone. After Moonstone was refined choose "Production" button on the Factory, then select empty production slot. Repairkits belong to the Basics, so select Basics. Choose Repairkit. Start production. Game will propose player to accelerate the production. After this collect produced Repairkit. Last step - to install Repairkit on Ship. Exit Factory and enter Hangar. In the Weapons/ Repairkits slots select Repairkit. Choose "Restock" button. Press to "+" button to install produced Repairkits. Mission Reward: Don't you take them! * Join or Create a Fightgroup to conquer a Level 1 Sector with Redrock (It isn't necessary. Player can just jump to sector using Jump gate) * Destroy Pirate Outpost in the middle of the Sector and construct a new Outpost. (If it is not built already) (Each wave brings new pirates that try to destroy your Outpost, but it also brings new asteroids for you to mine) * Use your Mining-Laser to harvest 200 Redrock and transfer them to the Station. (After destroying the Pirates of the wave use the tiem to mine asteroids and bring them to Outpost) Mission Reward: Upgrade Ship * Enter Station (Sector with Station is marked with a house icon on the Galaxy-Map) * Upgrade ship to Level 1(one star) in the Hangar(Use the "Upgrade" button beside the Star bar in the Hangar on the Station) * Wait for Upgrade to finish, or speed-up the process (To speed-up the process press "Speed-Up" button 3 times to finish instantly. Each time it will cost some Solar) Mission Reward: The Rocket Launcher * Refine 100 Redrock at the Station Factory(which you mined in the Pirate Sectors. ) * Collect 100 Refined Redrock (Asteroids have to be refined in the factory before they can be used to produce Items) * Produce Assault Launcher I (New Items can be produced in the Factory with Refinеd Asteroids Material) Mission Reward: Last step for more * Install your Launcher in the Hangar (Empty slot beside your Energy Blaster) * Leave the station Mission Reward: Nukes * Upgrade your Starship to Level 2 (Upgrading allows you to better your equipment) * Install 3 Nano Nukes(Install equipment in the Hangar on the Station to upgrade your ship) Mission Reward: Pocket Galaxy Fly into the Pocket Galaxy - the PVP Area - and fight against an enemy player * Create a Fight-group to a Unicorn Sector in the Pocket Galaxy(The Pocket Galaxy is in the middle of the Galaxy Map. A bridge with a Unicorn Symbol connects the Unicorn Sectors of the PG) * Fight against a player of the Opposing Faction (Create/Join Fight groups (using the "Fist" button) to share the XP/Bucks earned and get Extra Bucks for group fighting) Mission Reward: Dominate Domination - this is the name of the game. Earn you DP in the Pocket Galaxy and later be rewarded! * Earn 15 Domination Points(DP) (Points are shown inside the Bar) (Fight in Pocked Galaxy (middle of galaxy-map) and earn 1 DP for each sector you faction holds every minute.) Can be skipped for Solar. Mission Reward: Kabooom! OK, now let's see what such a Nano Nuke can do! * Create or Join a Fightgroup and go to Redrock Sector. (Jumpgates allow you to transfer between sctors and galaxies) * Transfer 200 Redrock (After destroying the pirates of the wave, use the time to mine asteroids and bring them to the Outpost). * Use 3 Nano Nukes (Drag 3 Nano Nukes onto enemies to launch them.) Mission can be skipped for Solar. Mission Reward: Plug it in! After some fighting your shield charge gets low. We have to fly back to Station to recharge it * Enter Station (Your ship cargo gets automatically unloaded, when you enter the Station) * Wait for your Starship to be recharged, or use the Speed-Up. (New Items can be produced in the Factory with Refined Asteroid Material) Mission can be skipped for Solar. Mission Reward: Create your own Nukes In order to get more Nukes you need to craft them. Build them in the Factory. * Mine 500 Redrock (Use the Mininh Laser to harvest the asteroids) * Refine 500 Redrock (Asteroids have to be refined in the factory before the can be used to produce Items) * Build 3 Nano Nukes (New Items can be produced in the Factory with Refined Asteroid Material) Mission can be skipped for Solar. Mission Reward: Even more Boom! Let us give your Nano Nuke even more power. Upgrade them and enjoy their destructive power! * Upgrade your Nano Nuke to Level 1 (Upgrading allows you to better your equipment) Mission can be skipped for Solar Mission Rewards: